


Crazy

by 0pluto0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pluto0/pseuds/0pluto0





	Crazy

叶秋心跳得很快。

叶修出任务三天，突然断掉联系已经有整整一天时间，叶秋表面上端的是云淡风轻，温和的安慰着看他脸色不对跑过来的沐橙。

实则他心里慌得很。

在胸腔里砰砰乱撞的心脏终于在叶修跌跌撞撞浑身浴血摔进大厅的时候有了瞬间的停跳。

强大的精神力顷刻爆发，无差别的攻击砸上屋内毫无防备的众人的精神屏障，精神力化作锋利的刀刃刺进精神图景。

叶秋失控了。

屋内只有苏沐橙一个向导,苏沐橙试图安抚叶秋，但精神体被爆开的精神力压死，屋内的哨兵几乎全部捂着耳朵蹲下身。

他们尚且这样，更不要提身负重伤的叶修。

躺在地上的人发出一声虚弱的闷哼，沾满了鲜血的手伸向叶秋

“秋儿...”

叶秋听到这一声呼唤才猛地清醒，施加在众人精神屏障上的威压终于消失。

叶秋粗喘着向前赶了两步，叶修的手沾满着血，滑的几乎握不住，叶修躺在叶秋怀里，攥着他的手指轻轻的讲：“我回来了...”

叶秋完全架不起失去意识的叶修，缓了口气的几个人将叶修架进医疗室。

叶秋将脸埋在手心，瞳孔失焦完全脱了力，直到张新杰出了急救室的门告知他叶修脱离危险。

叶修躺了好多天，叶秋每天都来，精神触须慢慢的探进精神图景，北极狐缓缓的舔舐北极狼身上的伤口，小小的身子拱进北极狼的怀里。

叶秋牵着叶修的手探索他的精神图景，白茫茫的雪地上北极狼收了利爪拢着毛茸茸的小狐狸，感受到叶秋的气息看了他一眼，灰绿色的眼睛闪着光，叶秋才放下了心。

他们连指尖都是相似的。

叶修醒了，强大的身体素质加上组织对首席哨兵的特别关照，身上的伤口在昏迷期间就已经愈合的七七八八，只是两道过深的刀伤还需要换药。

叶修不用再住院，回了自己的宿舍。

天稍稍的暗了，叶秋把玻璃瓶在掌心搓热才掰断一点点的涂上泛着血丝的创口。

手指按压着温热的皮肤，叶秋总有种不真实的感觉。

仿佛前段时间叶修冰凉的皮肤和血液给他留下的印象过于深刻。

那天叶秋真的以为叶修要死了。

叶秋脑子乱的要命，缠好绷带叶秋搂着叶修的脖子问他：“哥，做吗。”

盛夏的天气，叶秋的脸是凉的，身子都在发着抖。

叶修皱着眉抚着叶秋的背，身为结合过的哨兵，叶修能感觉到叶秋的精神在紊乱，雪地里的小狐狸开始狂躁的发出低吼，疯狂的在雪地留下一个个坑洞。

“秋儿？”

“叶秋！”

叶秋只是搂叶修搂的愈发的紧，急促灼热的呼吸喷洒在叶修颈侧。

叶秋不敢抬头，只要看到叶修的脸就是那日浑身浴血摔在他眼前的浑身冰凉的兄长。

一个吻烙在他耳后，叶秋身体僵了一下，闭着眼凭着记忆去吻叶修的唇，他现在脑子里没有别的事情，他只想确认身边这个人还有体温，还是鲜活的。

叶秋闭着眼开口，几乎是在求他了。

“哥...做吧...”

叶修慢慢的吻他，灵活的软舌慢慢的缠上另一条，叶秋的睫毛打着颤。

叶修探进来的舌头是滚烫的。

解开叶秋衬衫的扣子，温热的手抚上纤细白皙的身体，叶秋的身子发冷，温热的手拉扯着胸前的乳粒，掌心揉搓着乳肉感受叶秋的心跳。

叶修吻着他眼睑，微凉的唇经过刚才的亲吻也有了温度，叶修顺着叶秋的眼睛，耳后一点点吻上颈侧，狠狠地咬了下去，犬齿陷进皮肤，鲜红的血液涌出。

剧烈的疼痛让叶秋的情绪缓和了些许，慢慢慢慢的，睁开了眼，甚至受虐的想要叶修再用力一点，可叶修舍不得。

猩红的舌尖舔舐着叶秋肩颈的创口，手指一路下滑，一根根的顶入后穴，穴肉仍是热情的纠缠上来，手指在后穴进出着，肠液被搅浑发出黏腻的水声，血液顺着肩膀流下，被贪婪的人一寸寸舔去。

叶秋手劲大的很，首席哨兵的肩膀被他捏出许多指印。

叶修扶着叶秋的腰，慢慢的将自己送入叶秋的身体，可叶秋等不及，腰上用力直接坐到了底。

是痛的，但是更多的是爽利和清明，身体的感觉告诉叶秋，叶修还能弄疼他。

叶修皱着眉看着叶秋自虐似的在他身上起伏，发出不知是舒服还是痛的惊喘，

叶修动作太大崩开了背上的创口，叶秋刚好沾了满手的血。

痛觉使人清醒，叶秋多少清明了些，看起来又是那副混世魔王的样子。

他坐在叶修的性器上，抬手将流到胳膊上的血液缓缓舔去，艳红的舌头一点点裹上指尖，模拟着性器在口中抽插的动作缓缓的舔干净手上沾染的血液。

叶秋吻着叶修的喉结，慢慢的啃咬，留下两排整齐的牙印，再抬头便向叶修提了要求。

“哥，弄疼我吧。”

“求你了”

叶秋清醒了很多了。

叶修将叶秋折成了一个不可思议的角度，双腿成一字被绑吊，双臂捆住绑上床头，白皙的皮肤上满是吻痕牙印，有些牙印见了血。

叶秋纤细的腰上是紫青的指痕、肠肉在激烈的抽插中逐渐翻滚起红色的热浪，手腕脚腕被衣服摩擦出通红的印记。

叶秋被操的不停上窜着，毫不掩饰的喘息一声声的敲进叶修的脑海，叶秋挺着腰接受叶修的操弄。

叶修暂时放下了对叶秋的怜惜，这个时候叶秋只想要叶修证明，他还是那个可以在战场上所向披靡，可以在床上艹翻自己的斗神。

叶秋像是海啸中的小船，跌跌撞撞的被浪花打来打去，叶修毫不留情的咬上刚刚留下的最深的牙印，尚未结痂又被刺入的创口很疼，被粗长的性器不停抽插的后穴也很痛。手臂和腿被拉扯的很酸，但是叶秋很开心，他欢迎着叶修对他做的一切。

甚至在叶修在他后穴灌满精液后解开对自己束缚后主动将抽屉里的跳蛋取出，舔湿慢慢的塞进了后穴，抵进了深处。

跳蛋的陷入导致了精液的溢出，粉色的褶皱，雪白的臀肉都溅上了米青色的液体。

叶秋将跳蛋的频率调到最大档，主动拉起自己的双腿将后穴里被跳蛋搅动着翻滚的穴肉精液展示给叶修。

“哥...你等什么呢.....”

叶修眼快红了，叶秋从来都是喜欢和他做爱的，但是像今天这样诱惑，还是第一次。

“你想好后果了么。”

紫涨的性器抵在被翻搅的一塌糊涂的穴口。

“你总不能操死我..”

粗长的雁形性器抵着还震动着的跳蛋一直探寻到后穴深处，穴肉纠缠着，跳蛋刺激着龟头。

没有九浅一深，也再没有温柔似水，叶修大开大合的操弄叶秋，在他的刻意控制下，精关没那么容易失守。

跳蛋顶着前列腺研磨，嗡嗡作响的翻搅着肠液和叶修的精液，性器一下下顶着跳蛋一下下推进更深的地方，叶秋觉得叶修几乎要把跳蛋顶进了他的胃里。

咽不下的涎水顺着嘴角流下，生理眼泪顺着眼角往下淌，叶修俯身吻他，身下毫不耽搁一下重似一下的顶入，叶修不去抚慰叶秋身前翘起的性器，还按死了叶秋不安分的手，射过一次还不算，直到后来叶秋的性器光是翘着，已经没有什么东西可以流出来了，只是后穴的汁水丰沛，叶秋也不求饶，任由叶修折腾，富有弹性的臀肉被磨的酥红发亮，身上慢慢的吻痕指痕和牙银，嘴上还喘的厉害。

但他的眼睛很亮。

直到跳蛋慢慢微弱下来，叶秋的眼角通红着，叶修终于放过了他在一阵极速的抽插后灌满了后穴。

叶秋的眼角通红，叶修慢慢的将跳蛋扯出来，光滑的小球上挂满了精液和肠液的混合物。

明明是他挑衅，叶秋眼角飞红着的样子又仿佛是叶修欺负了他，叶秋觉得自己好累，腰酸背痛，被绑了太久了手腕和撑的太开的腿抽筋的厉害，叶修慢慢的摸他细软的发丝。

心上的大石落地，紧绷了许久的神经终于缓和，眼泪不听话的往下掉，叶秋把自己埋进了叶修的怀里，可爱的小抱怨不停的冒出。

叶秋抱着叶修的肩膀，眼泪全蹭在他身上

“你吓死我了...真的...吓死我了...”

叶修安抚的轻吻叶秋的耳尖，跟怀里的人再三保证再也不会在任务途中失联。

叶秋太累了，不等叶修清理完他身上的痕迹就窝着睡着了。

这是他这将近一个月，第一次好眠。


End file.
